Guide:How NOT to Make an Alien Species
A series of tips and bad examples to not follow when making a canon-friendly alien species; if I come off as a bit tetched, it's because I am. Feel free to add anything you feel is missing.Jochannon 20:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) This article shall refer to various effects; if you are not familiar with them, then refer to the article 'Three rules for How-tos.' It is highly suggested you read both this and the How to make a Xeno Species before you make any concrete work on your Xenos. If this article seems to be yelling at you or is threatening to murder you: Forgive us, you did nothing wrong. Yet. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 04:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Eldar Tech This is perhaps the most egregious, annoying, and most common canon-infringement I have seen. So let's get this clear right now: THE ELDAR DO NOT SHARE THEIR TECHNOLOGY WITH ANYBODY. Never. Ever. No. Forget about it. It can be salvaged, in the same way that Orks loot things. But under no circumstance can any race other than the Eldar have an affinity for their technology or use wraithbone psychoplastics. If the Imperium view other xenos species with cold hatred, then the Eldar view the same species with absolute and utter contempt, seeing them as little more as we would cows or pigs. This is why the Eldar have no qualms about killing humans; as far as they are concerned, it is as much the same thing as is culling livestock (albeit livestock with guns and knives). The Eldar brought about their own fall due to their own arrogance, and still uphold this Eldar tenet. Even today, the Eldar will turn to no other speces to aid them in their hope of rebith in the galaxy. -Edit- Whist the above said is true, there have been cases where Harlequins have given Inquisitors weapons and items. Eldar have given certain humans their tech, only when trusted extremely or out of debt. But for the most part, Eldar are just as xenophobic as the Imperium is. We also know certain Librarians of the Blood Ravens Chapter were given Eldar-crafted force weapons. But for the most part, Eldar will never willingly give their weapons away. Also should add that Cadia was once an Eldar world and still has gates on the planet and is actually used by the Imperium to much reluctance though. But I should say, since these subjects are extremely light in detail for the most part, I recomend not making your xeno race have wraithbone technolology or the power to drain stars of life. Only the "silver tongued" Imperial Inquisition gets Eldar tech and even then it's highly likely that only a few Inquisitors per sector have Eldar technology. Interstellar Drive Well done, a fanon interstellar drive can move the science of WH40K to new bounds and open up new roleplay and storytelling opportunities. Badly done, it's annoying, presses the bounds of canon(where it doesn't cross them entirely), and comes off as shallow posing. The Mutacrat Sub-Space Drive is a good example: the author explains why the species cannot use warp drive, and then just says they develop a different kind of interstellar drive; it's simple and understated. Both are key. Super Warriors Feel like making a species of alien super-killers? Want to create creatures that can kill a dozen Space Marines in seconds? Well here's a tip: don't. Apart from canon issues and the Hive Fleet Effect, they're boring: there's no story, no drama, no back-and-forth, and they are very annoying. The Nice Effect The Nice Effect describes the tendency of some people to make their species into nice people, who accept others for what they are, who are not superstitious about technology, and are friendly to people of other races because they know that they are all alike on the inside. If these races have a place, it is not in Warhammer 40,000: this is a place for bloody-minded fanatics out for blood. If you want to make a species composed of nice people, then write a Star Trek fanfic. Various factions within each race will ally with other; Allies are completely different from friends. No race, as a whole, in the 40k Universe is friends with any other. Period. Even the Tau, who are the nicest guys in the galaxy have flaws big enough to make them a villain in any other sci-fi setting. They refuse to let other cultures, xenos or human, to keep their ways that they have had for millenia, the species they accept into the Empire are put to work in either the Fire Caste or labour camps, species that refuse to accept the audacious demands of the Empire are obliterated or forcibly pacified, dissidents and rebels are subjected to brutal Room 101-esque tortures, and certain septs have gotten off with actions that would make other Tau feel sick, such as sterilising humans to control birth rates. Another dark and startling aspect is the (unconfirmed) Ethereal caste's use of pheremones to make all Tau consider reason and become open to change (Used properly, can make the Tau follow their orders - Like mind control). And yet, these guys are considered nice is because there is nothing better. There is nothing against your species as a whole wanting to be peaceful: wanting is fine, just so long as you remember that in the 41st Millenium, there is only war! (For example, look at the Diasporex from the canon. A peacful empire, wanting everyone to coexist with each other, and for everyone to be happy and living in a perfect utopia. Brutally wiped out by the nascent Imperium of Man during the Great Crusade.) Empire If they have an interstellar empire, your species will have a small one. That's it. The Imperium rules the galaxy: all other empires are filling in the gaps. Admittedly, some of these gaps are pretty big, but no canon-friendly species will be written to be rivals of The Imperium. This is a key point as any large empire, and I mean any, would have either been destroyed or taken by the Imperium during the Great Crusade or afterwards, so your empire can only have 100 systems in it at max. Writing These sections refer specifically to the writing and style of the article. Comparing Them to Canon Races For instance: '. . .the species is taller than taller than the average human, about 3 meters, with two extra arms and long honrs(sic). . .' I strongly advise you to not do this: remember, your species has evolved completely on its own, from the ground up. So describe your species on their own terms, for instance: '. . .the species stands about 3 meters tall, with four arms and long horns on their heads. . .' See the difference? By describing the species entirely on its own, without reference to others, you are emphasizing their separateness and 'Xeno-ness.' If you think it proper to comare your species to a canon race, then I advise you to use as few words as possible to avoid emhasizing it: key here is understatement, less is more. '21st Century Humans' Please for the love of God, do NOT make any reference to 21st Century Humans in your article. Knowledge of anything even before the Horus Heresy or even the coming of the emperor himself has been destroyed, lost or merley forgotten. Category:Xenos Category:Xenos Species